Quest/Making an Appearance
This is a one-session quest that introduces much of the political structure in Zhagroit. Effective Structure *Introduction to the city and politics, recap of the party's mission and the families of Zhagroit. *Travel to the Caestra District, through the Bloodstone District. *Arrive to the party (be sure to mention the vines and the plant life), mingle for some time. *Alona explains 'The Mercenary' to Raelar, asks them to find out more about him. (Minor Encounter with Mustafen) *The party notices the Triplets arrive to the party, or at least notice Kai. Proceed into the garden. *Listen to the conversation between Kai and the party host, Theodas enters. *Confrontation ensues, Theodas summons many Vine Blights to attack the patrons, as well as to cover his escape. 2 Deepstalkers go after the artifact. Encounter ensues, the party must decide whether they want to help the party goers or get the artifact. Introduction to the City and the Party's Mission *Zhagroit *To investigate the dealings of The Rope in the city, and to secure proof that the Rope has infiltrated Nightveil and is controlling their members. *To protect the people of Zhagroit against other threats, so long as it does not compromise the primary mission unless absolutely necessary. Travel to the Caestra District Arrival at the Party After walking through the colorfully lit streets of the Caestra district for about 10 minutes, you approach a manse set apart from the busier sections of the city. Only one story tall but with a low wall around it, the building itself seems to be constructed in an L shape. A valet takes any things that guests don't want to hold at the door. You proceed up some stone stairs and through a large set of doors, and are led to the ballroom. Its well decorated, with streamers and colored lights tastefully placed in corners. Music seems to be coming from part of the room but its hard to tell where. The entire manse seems to have a natural theme, the windows and exteriors of the building are covered in vines and other plant life. '' Groups of Individuals *'Faces''' **'Donald Zaun '- Human male ~24y, black slicked back hair. The second son of Christian Zaun, he is a well known piece of shit. He likes to use his father's name and influence to get what he wants, but acts almost like a child in much of his interactions. **'Rickon Caestra' - Half-elf male, ~26y, long brown hair and dark brown elven eyes. Syndriel knew him as Rickon Ganston. 2 years ago, his father died under mysterious circumstances and he became head of the family. Shortly thereafter he accepted a place as a member of the Caestra family, along with his sister. **'Guinevere Caestra '- Half elf female, ~22y, short brown hair in an undercut with dark brown elven eyes. A bit of a rebel and more than a bit shy, she doesn't talk much unless its about something she is passionate about, which is herbs and plants of all sorts. **'Rachel Bloodstone' - Dwarven female, ~200y, with long blonde hair braided with gemstones. The second daughter of Ragnar Bloodstone, Rachel is typically a gossipmonger, and is surrounded by tagalongs at all times, hoping to get into good standing through her connections. **'Raenin Caestra' - Halfling male, ~65y, with short white hair around his ears and large spectacles. The Host of the party, Raenin is the brother of Dame Caestra, and is planning on selling an Aasimar artifact to Nightveil tonight. *'Aides' **'Richard Vess -' Human male ~35y, very short brown hair with a bad receeding hairline. Richard is the direct assistant to Donald, who he has a scathing opinion of. He views Donald as a child who can barely lace up his boots, and is sure that the entire Zaun family would crumble without him. **'Geoff Bloodstone' - Dwarf male ~220, has completely grey hair which hangs unkempt. The fourth step-son of Ragnar Bloodstone, he specializes in knowledge about inner family politics. As such, he is very interested in the new "Kav" family. Questions for the Players *The feud between the Amyraen and the Haydens is based solely on the fact that the head of the Hayden family is half elven. It is far past the time that racial divides be put aside, don't you think? What do you think they should do? *I think the Hayden family is abhorrent, you know what they say about walking through the District at night. Instead of building the area up they prey on them until they have nothing left, its terrible wouldn't you say? What would you do if you were in control? *Rumor says the Nod family are trying to legitimize the government again. Isn't that ridiculous? *(From a minor family) I have an issue, we need to negotiate a deal with the Amyraen, but they refuse to meet because our negotiator is half-elven. I've tried to convince him to send someone else, but he won't meet if they don't meet with him. But we can't deal with anyone else because Amyraen controls the leather market. What would you do in that situation? Rumors *Good (True) Rumors **Rumor has it that the Hayden family has been comissioning Nightveil often, though no one knows what for. **Rumor has the Amyraen family recently took in an outsider into their family, from outside of Zhagroit. **Rumor is that the Nod family have been trying to meet with the Merjay, to get them to return to the city. **Rumor has it that one of the Zauns is romantically involved with one of the Caestra. *Bad Rumors **Rumor has it that the Bloodstones just found another gemstone mine near the Trinibach. Will they rename it the Quadbach now? **Rumor has it that Nakira Hayden gets all of her advice from a witch, and that's how she's been so successful. **Rumor has it that the dancers at the Caestra's brothels are all trained killers, which is why Dame Caestra is there so often. (This one might be true, haven't decided yet) Encounter with Mustafen *A tall (6'3"), red skinned tiefling with short horns that go straight up. The right horn is broken, and his veins that reach up the right side of his neck have turned black. *(Once Raelar notices the sword) - At his belt is a curved katana in a simple sheath. The hilt of the sword looks remarkable, with a blue leather handle wrap and polished gemstones on the guard, but the sheath is completely unadorned. Just simple leather. Your eyes are drawn to the leather straps around the hilt, binding it to the sheath so that it cannot be drawn. *(Once they realize who it is) - The last time you saw Mustafen, his horn was not broken and his veins were not black. Encounter with Theodas *About an hour after the encounter with Mustafen, the party will notice Kai enter the party. Sai will be sneaking around, Dai will be using mask of many faces to appear as an ordinary guest. *Perception 17 (unless someone speaks directly to him) - Kai's eyes are odd, like there is a 6 pointed star around his pupils. *Arcana 15 by someone with a magical background (12 for Sybll) - Eldritch Sight is rumored to affect the eyes in a similar way, and allows for at will Detect Magic. *After another half hour, Kai makes his way towards the garden outside, as does the host of the party, Raenin Caestra (elderly halfling, brother of Dame Caestra)